Wanna Dance?
by The Emerald Daisy
Summary: Princess Peach is hosting another ball and Luigi does NOT want to go. But once Mario drags him there, will he be glad he came? Mostly Luigi/Daisy with a dash of Mario/Peach. One shot.


**A/N:** My very first fanfiction, written when I was 13. It is loosely based off of the song Felt Good on My Lips by Tim McGraw. (Which I don't own.) Disclaimer: If Nintendo gave me the rights to the Mario franchise, two things would happen:

1.) I would become filthy, stinking rich.

2.) Daisy would be in WAY more games.

Enjoy!

* * *

Parakarry dropped off the mail at the Mario Bros house and flew off with a yell of "MAIL CALL!"  
Seconds later an "I got it bro!" and a loud CRASH could be heard coming from the inside of the home.  
"I'm alright!" Luigi shouted towards the door as he rushed to get the letter from the mailbox.  
"It's for you bro. It's from Princess Peach. Here I'll read what it says."  
'Dear Mario and Luigi,  
I hope you don't mind my only sending one letter, I'm trying to save paper. I'm writing to invite you both to a ball at the castle this evening. And Mario, you've been put down as guest of honor and also as my date. Which means you MUST come.  
Love,  
Peach'  
"Aww man, not another ball!" Luigi groaned.  
"Come on Weedgee, it'll be fun!" Mario said  
"No it won't, at least not for me! I'm always too scared to ever ask a girl to dance!"  
"I don't see why you'd be scared little bro, you took all those ballroom dance lessons in high school!"  
"I don't know either but I never can. I'll decide I want to dance and I start to walk over and then I just freeze! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Luigi sighed. " I'm not going. " he stated matter-of-factly.  
"Oh yes you are! You heard what Peach said. We have to go. " Mario said.  
"No, _you_ have to go. _I_ don't. "  
"Yes, you do. "  
"No, I don't. "  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes. "  
"No."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Hah!"  
"Ugh, fine I'll go!"  
Mario smirked as Luigi stomped his way up the stairs. It was with that same attitude that Luigi showed up to the ball with Mario that night.

* * *

"You guys came!" Peach squealed, running- as fast as you can in a floor length ball gown and high heels - towards the two mustachioed plumbers.

"Of course we came Princess, how could we refuse? Right bro?" Mario said elbowed him.

"Right. Bro?"  
"What? Oh! Yeah, we just **had** to come." Luigi mumbled distractedly.  
"As for you Peach, you look absolutely beautiful!" Mario said, nodding towards her glittery, pink, ball gown and her golden blonde hair that had been put in an updo for the ball.  
"You two don't look bad yourselves." She said, blushing. The two men were wearing matching black tuxedoes with bow ties in their respective favorite colors.  
"Would you like to dance my dear?" Mario asked Peach.  
"Of course!" They walked off arm in arm.  
"Oh no don't mind me, I'll just go sit down and talk to myself." Luigi mumbled.  
"You know, people are going to think you're crazy if you do that."  
Luigi jumped at the feminine voice that came from behind him.  
"What the-!" Luigi turned around to see a red haired girl a little bit taller than he, wearing a golden, floor length evening gown with long white gloves stopping half way up her arms about three inches from her yellow shawl. Luigi's jaw dropped.  
"Tsk, Tsk, if you've been invited you know my cousin well, so you know she doesn't stand for that kind of language even implied in her castle. And didn't your mother teach you that it isn't polite to stare?"  
Luigi blinked and snapped his mouth shut.  
"Uh, uh, I-I-I'm" Luigi stuttered.  
"Funny and cute! I like you. What'd you say you're name is?"  
"L-Luigi. My,um, name is Luigi." He swallowed and then said "What's yours?"  
"Daisy. I'm princess of Sarasaland. But _just call me Daisy_."  
"Okay Daisy. Umm..."  
"Hold that thought. I'll be right back."  
"Ok..." Luigi trailed off and pulled at his shirt collar.  
Meanwhile, Daisy ran up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The toad nodded and Daisy walked back.  
"Alright, ladies and toads, a girls choice dance has been requested!"  
At that point Daisy had come and grabbed Luigi's hand.  
"Can you tango?"  
"Yeah-"  
"Good!"

* * *

Daisy dragged Luigi onto the dance floor as a fast tango song came on. 5 minutes later they returned to their spots breathless.  
"You're a very good dancer." Luigi said.  
"You're not half bad yourself." Daisy replied.  
They stopped talking for a moment to catch their breath and turned to each other and said  
"I'm thirsty." They said simultaneously. They cracked up.  
They were both still laughing as they walked to the bar at the side of the room.  
"Let me order them. " Daisy said.  
"Um are you sure abou-"  
"Yes, now hush, two Sarasa Shakes on the- I mean with ice, please. Thank you." She said in a voice so sweet it would've made a candy bar sick.  
"Who was that?" Luigi asked perplexed.  
"That was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. A patient, sweet, fragile and polite young lady. Not Daisy, the person who wants to get a drink without formalities."  
"Here you go Princess. " The bartender said as he handed them two purpleish shakes with tiny yellow umbrellas in them.  
"Thank you sir." She said sweetly.  
"Um, I don't think I've ever seen a purple shake before. What exactly is in this?" Luigi asked Daisy once they sat back down.  
"Everything." She said flatly.  
"Define everything." Luigi said, amused.  
" Tasty tonic, honey syrup, a shroom and super shroom shake and I think that is an umbrella. " She replied with a cheeky grin.  
"Alright. " He said and took a sip. His eyes lit up.  
"Good,isn't it?"  
"Very!" He said enthusiastically. A little TO enthusiastically. Everyone at the bar stopped talking and stared at him. Daisy giggled as Luigi blushed furiously. Luigi glared at her and then turned around.  
"What are you all staring at?" He asked.  
They all immediately looked away.  
"Well, well shy guy's got guts!" Daisy said, eyebrows raised. Luigi blushed again. They finished their drinks just as another song came on. Once again it was Daisy who initiated the dance by pulling Luigi onto the dance floor gleefully exclaiming  
"This is my favorite song!"

* * *

The two continued to dance all night and before they knew it the DJ was shouting "LAST DANCE!"  
"May I?" Luigi asked.  
"Why, of course!" Daisy replied  
"This has been great. And to think I didn't want to come!" Luigi said.  
"I knew it! I could just tell by your attitude that you didn't want to be here, just like me! Let me guess, someone forced you, right?"  
"Yeah, my big bro! I didn't want to come, and I never stay this long. But you know what? I'm glad I came. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you. "  
"Yeah, and then where would we be? At home."  
"Alone."  
"Bored out of our minds. "  
"And not knowing how much fun these things could be. "  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
They realized that they were about an inch away from each other when in a sudden bout of courage, Luigi leaned in and kissed her, quickly before backing away.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
Daisy grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him fiercely.  
"Yes you should have. "

* * *

Mario and Peach watched from across the room. "And they said they wouldn't have any fun."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Reviews are like candy and chocolate cookies! Flames will be used to make S'mores!


End file.
